Schrei nach Liebe
by LillyAmalia
Summary: Voldemort ist besiegt, aber Harry kommt damit nicht klar ihn getötet zu haben. Für seine Freunde und Mitschüler beginnt nun der Wettlauf mit der Zeit!
1. Prolog

**Name:** „Schrei nach Liebe"

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld! Das Potter-Universum gehört JKR. Das wunderschöne Gedicht ist von Kaiserin Elisabeth1

**Hinweis:** Ich weiß noch nicht wie viele Teile diese Fanfiction haben wird, da ich es von den Reviews abhängig mache. Ich habe nichts gegen kurze Reviews, aber besonders gern mag ich konstruktive Kritik. Welche Art von Review ihr mir schickt, könnt ihr euch also aussuchen.

**Warnung: Diese Fanfiction ist WEDER eine Dark noch eine Slash Story! Ich werde versuchen alle Personen originalgetreu wiederzugeben, allerdings kann ich jetzt schon sagen, dass Severus Snape etwas OCC wird.**

**Das, was in dieser Fanfiction geschieht, basiert auf teilweise auf eigenen, aber auch auf dem, was andere mir berichtet haben, auf Gefühlen und Erfahrungen. Diese Fanfiction ist und wird KEINE Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen Geschichte.**

Ich habe vorerst das Rating PG-13 gewählt, aber vielleicht werde ich das Rating im Laufe der Fanfiction höher einstufen.

Okay, ich habe euch genug erzählt. Jetzt geht's endlich mit der Fanfiction los!

**

* * *

**

**Schrei nach Liebe**

**1. Prolog**

_O Schwalbe, leih mir deine Flügel,  
O nimm mich mit ins ferne Land,  
Wie selig sprengt ich alle Zügel,  
Wie wonnig jedes fesselnd Band._

_Oh! schwebt ich frei mit dir dort oben  
Am ewig blauen Firmament,  
Wie wollte ich begeistert loben  
Den Gott, den man die Freiheit nennt._

_Wie wollt ich schnell mein Leid vergessen,  
Die alte und die neue Lieb,  
Und niemals sollt ein Schmerz mich pressen,  
Und nimmer wär mein Auge trüb._

* * *

_Harry Potter's POV:_

Wie jeden Abend schleiche ich auf den Astronomieturm. Wie jeden Abend nehme ich mein scheiß Leben mit. Wie jeden Abend bin ich jedoch nicht vollkommen allein. Ja, einen treuen Begleiter habe ich.

Bereits seit dem 1. September 1996 schleiche ich mich Abend für Abend hier hin. Das hier ist der einzige Ort, an dem ich wenigstens für ein paar Stunden meine Ruhe finde.

Ständig habe ich irgendwelche Leute um mich herumwuseln. In den Ferien war es fast nur Mrs Figg. Andauernd wollte sie wissen wie es mir geht und ob ich auch brav alle drei Tage Briefe an meine Freunde schreibe. Ich mochte diese alte Vogelscheuche noch nie, aber in diesem Sommer mochte ich sie noch viel weniger als sonst. Ich kann weder an ihren dämlichen Katzenviechern, noch an ihrem nach Kohl stinkenden Haus, noch sie selbst als unemotionales Trampeltier etwas Gutes finden. Sie hat mich alles über Sirius und seinen Tod ausgefragt und dabei nicht einmal gemerkt, wie sehr es mich doch verletzt

In der letzten Woche der Sommerferien fingen Ron und Hermine an mich zu nerven. Aber nicht nur die beiden, sondern auch Remus, Mrs und Mr Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny und Tonks wuselten dauernd um mich rum. Ich mochte große, nervende Menschenansammlungen noch nie. Wahrscheinlich ein bleibendes Überbleibsel von meiner einsamen Kindheit bei den Dursleys.

Und selbst in Hogwarts ging die Nerverei weiter. Alle naselang meinen Schüler, dass sie mir immer geglaubt haben und wollen das Neuste von Voldemort wissen. Was bin ich denn bitte? Ich bin doch kein Korrespondent zwischen Voldi und dem Rest der Zaubererwelt, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie das irgendwann mal kapieren. Eigentlich sind doch alle Menschen gleich, egal ob Muggel oder Zauberer, egal ob Schwarz oder Weiß oder egal arm oder reich. Alle sind so engstirnig und glauben nur das, was sie wollen. Doch was ist mit den Menschen, die mal ein bisschen von ihrem Norm abweichen? Sie werden gejagt, gehetzt und getötet. Sie töten die Seelen von unschuldigen Menschen.

Ich hasste es Dumbledore wiederzusehen. All die Jahre hat er mich leiden lassen und dazu auch noch belogen. Ich ging ihm aus dem Weg so gut es ging.

Keiner meiner Freunde oder auch Feinde merkte wie schlecht es mir ging. Keiner machte sich die Mühe mal hinter die fröhliche Maske ihres „Helden" zu blicken. Na ja, aber wer wollte denn schon das traurige und so einsame _Kind_ sehen? Genau, nämlich keiner! Nicht einmal meine Freunde, die von Sirius Tod wissen, machten sich die Mühe. Ich bin enttäuscht, maßlos enttäuscht.

Ein kühler Windzug weht über Hogwarts hinweg. Mir fröstelt's. Heute ist der 19.März 1997. Für mich ist dieser Tag etwas Besonderes. Und für meine Mum war es auch ein besonderer Tag. Heute vor 37 Jahren kam Lily Evans zur Welt. Und endlich kann ihr ich ihr persönlich zum Geburtstag gratulieren.

Ich habe meine Aufgabe erfüllt. Ja, ich habe die Prophezeiung erfüllt. Letztes Weihnachten hatte ich die schlimmste Vision aller Zeiten. Voldemort drang in meinen Geist ein, während ich schlief, aber dieses Mal war etwas anders. Er konnte Flüche benutzen, die sich wirklich auf meinen Körper auswirkten. Ich schaute aber nicht tatenlos zu, wie er mich töten wollte. Ich habe den Spieß umgedreht. In den Ferien hatte ich viel über schwarze Magie gelernt, da ich den dumpfen Verdacht hatte, dass ich Voldemort wohl kaum mit Wingardium Leviosa besiegen kann. Nach einem harten Kampf besiegte ich Voldemort mit Avada Kedavra.

Als ich schließlich am dritten Tage nach Weihnachten endlich wieder erwachte, lag ich im Krankenflügel. All meine Freunde saßen um mein Bett und waren erleichtert, dass ich noch lebe, denn ich war Heiligabend von Voldemort lebensgefährlich verletzt worden. Inzwischen wusste jeder, dass die Welt gerettet und Voldemort besiegt war.

Jeder feierte die Freiheit.

Auch ich feierte die Freiheit, allerdings eine andere als meine Freunde. Endlich konnte ich einfach nur ich sein.

Und nun gehe ich den letzten Schritt in die Freiheit!

Ich setze mich auf die kleine Holzbank, auf der ich seit dem 1.September 1996 Abend für Abend saß.

Langsam hole ich ein kleines Taschenmesser aus meiner Robe.

Ganz automatisch kremple ich den Ärmel meines viel zu großen Pullis hoch.

Viele Wunden, teilweise schon geschlossene, teilweise noch offene, zieren meinen Unterarm. Es tut gut die warme rote Flüssigkeit über meinen Arm laufen zu spüren. So weiß ich wenigstens noch, dass ich lebe.

Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, wie lange ich schon hier oben bin. Die Nacht ist vorbei und die Sonne steht hoch am Himmel. Die Schüler müssten jetzt eigentlich alle so langsam aufstehen. Mein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigt meine These. Selbst Ron, der ewige Langschläfer, muss jetzt aufstehen, um pünktlich zum Frühstück zu kommen.

Ich muss mich beeilen, denn mein Fehlen wird bestimmt bald bemerkt werden und dann wäre alles umsonst gewesen.

Wieder setzte ich das kleine Messer an, aber dieses Mal schneide ich tiefer als sonst.

Das letzte was ich höre, bevor ich eine tiefe Schwärze mich einholt, sind die Vögel, die laut singen.

Das letzte was ich spüre, bevor ich eine tiefe Schwärze mich einholt, ist das rote zähflüssige Lebenselexier auf meinen Armen.

* * *

**TBC????**

(Storyboard steht...)

Kommi???

Im nächsten Chap (falls ihr wollt): Die Suche nach Harry


	2. Kapitel 1

„**Schrei nach Liebe"**

**Kapitel 1:**

Viele Gryffindors, die bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, schauten verwundert auf, als ein großer Rotschopf die Treppen zum Schlafsaal runter gerannt kam. Das Ron Weasley die Treppe runter rannte, war absolut nichts Neues, auch nicht der hektische Blick, aber dieses Mal war etwas anders. Er trug noch immer seinen viel zu großen Pyjama.

„Ron, was ist denn mit dir los? Warum rennst du hier im Gemeinschaftsraumrum, obwohl du noch deinen Schlafanzug an hast?", erkundigte sich Hermine Granger, die sich bis gerade eben noch mit Ron's Schwester Ginny unterhalten hatte.

„Harry...", schnaufte er, „er ist nicht im Schlafsaal und sein Bett hat er auch nicht benutzt. Ich find ihn einfach nicht!"

„Das ist ja komisch... Er ist doch gestern Abend noch vor dir ins Bett gegangen, oder irre ich mich da?", hakte Hermine nach.

„Ach nee, das hätte ich nicht gedacht... Natürlich ist er vor mir ins Bett gegangen! Als ich gestern in den Schlafsaal kam, waren die Vorhänge um sein Bett zugezogen, aber das waren sie vorhin auch noch... Wir sollten ihn suchen gehen. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht, das fühl ich ganz deutlich", meinte Ron, während er unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere trat.

„Okay, okay. Du ziehst dir jetzt erst einmal was an und dann kommst du mit der Karte der Rumtreiber wieder her, in Ordnung?"

Ron nickte und verschwand nach oben. Etwa 10 Minuten später kam der Rotschopf mit der Karte wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich zu Hermine und Ginny. Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen das Pergament und flüsterte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Auf dem Pergament bildeten sich die Umrisse Hogwarts und all die Schüler und Lehrer waren zu erkennen. Fast alle saßen gerade beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle. Nur Harry nicht...

„Hey, da ist er doch!", sagte Ginny und deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf den Astronomieturm. „Was macht er denn bitte da?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber wir sollten es schnellstens rausfinden!", fuhr Ron sie an, „löschte" die Karte und setzte sich, gefolgt von Hermine und Ginny, in Richtung Astronomieturm in Bewegung.

* * *

Schnaufend stieß Ron die Tür zur Plattform des Turmes auf. Die drei waren den ganzen Weg bis hier her gerannt. 

Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen und wollte eigentlich schon wieder gehen, als ein Stück schwarzer Stoff seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Rasch eilte er dort hin, doch was er sah, ließ das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren.

Harry Potter, der Retter der Zauberwelt, lag blutüberströmt in einer Blutlache.

Ron war vor Schock wie gelähmt. Er konnte nicht fassen, was er sah. Irgendwie hoffte er, dass es nur ein schrecklicher Traum ist.

„Ron? Was ist lo... Oh mein Gott!", keuchte Hermine, als auch sie Harrys leblosen Körper sah und auch Ginny musste schlucken.

Schneller als Ron erholte sich Hermine von ihrem Schock und bückte sich, um Harrys Puls zu fühlen. „Schnell! Er lebt noch! Ich kann noch einen schwachen Puls fühlen. Wir müssen Hilfe holen!", schrie sie und sah dabei unentwegt Harry an.

„Ich... ich geh Hilfe holen!", stotterte Ginny und verließ stolpernd den Turm.

„Und was sollen wir machen, 'Mine?", murmelte Ron und starrte weiterhin seinen besten Freund an, der inzwischen so bleich wie eine Leiche war.

„Wir können nur warten und beten, dass Ginny schnell wieder kommt und dass Harry überlebt..."

* * *

Schnell sprintete Ginny durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Nicht wenige Schüler sahen sie verwundert an, doch es war ihr ziemlich egal, was die anderen von ihr denken, denn jetzt war Harry vorrangig. Inzwischen lief sie durch einen Gang, in dem mal keine Schüler waren, doch auf einmal hörte sie zwei Stimmen. Die beiden Personen, eine Frau und ein Mann schienen gerade ein fröhliches Gespräch zu führen. Endlich kamen die beiden in Sichtweite. Das Gespräch verstummte. 

„Miss Weasley! Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein? Rennen ist auf den Fluren verboten!", keifte Professor McGonagall.

„Sie... Sie...", schnaufte Ginny und versuchte wieder zu Luft zu kommen.

„Ganz ruhig, Ginny. Hol erst einmal tief Luft", schaltete sich Professor Lupin nun ein. „Was ist denn passiert, dass du hier so durch Hogwarts rennen musst?"

„Harry... Er war nicht im Schlafsaal. Wir haben ihn gesucht... Schnell... Sonst stirbt er wohlmöglich noch!"

„Oh, Gott! Führen Sie uns hin, Miss Weasley", meinte Professor McGonagall, die ziemlich blass geworden war.

* * *

Seit über einer Stunde lag Harry nun schon im Krankenflügel und keiner wusste, wie es ihm geht, denn Madam Pomfrey hatte keinen außer Professor Snape hineingelassen, der ihr bei der Behandlung von Harry helfen sollte. 

Inzwischen hatte sich die ganze Familie Weasley - auch Percy, der sich bereits wieder mit seinen Eltern versöhnt hatte -, Hermine, Mrs Figg, Tonks und die Professoren McGonagall, Lupin und Dumbledore im Wartezimmer versammelt und warteten sehnsüchtig auf eine Nachricht vom Madam Pomfrey, wie es Harry geht.

* * *

TBC???? 


	3. Kapitel 2

„**Schrei nach Liebe"**

**Kapitel 2:**

„_Let me know, please"_

(aus dem Lied „Don't tell me you love me anymore" von Emma Bunton)

**Ron Weasley's POV:**

Nun sitzen wir hier und müssen warten. Bereits seit Stunden lässt man uns in Unwissen darüber, wie es denn nun Harry geht.

Ich habe Angst, Angst um meinen besten und einzigst wahren Freund Harry. Mir blieb heute morgen fast das Herz stehen, als Hermine, Ginny und ich ihn leblos in einer Blutlache auf dem Astronomieturm gefunden haben.

Mein Gefühl sagte mir an diesem Morgen, dass es besser wäre einfach weiter zu schlafen, denn irgendetwas Schlimmes würde geschehen. Wie Recht ich doch hatte...

Verdammt, was ist denn los geschehen, dass Harry sich so etwas antut? Wir sind doch seine Freunde! Hätte er nur ein Wort gesagt, dann hätten wir ihm ohne zu zögern geholfen!

Wir haben uns doch immer auf einander verlassen können!

Doch wenn ich genauer nachdenke, dann fühle ich mich schuldig. In der Vergangenheit war ich oft neidisch auf Harry. Er war das, was ich nicht war. Er war beliebt, hatte Geld und er war talentiert! Ich glaube, anfangs war ich auch nur auf Ruhm aus, doch allmählich wurde auch mir Hornochse klar, was es heißt _Harry Potter_ zu heißen und eine Blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn zu haben.

Irgendwann kurz vor dem Ende unseres ersten Schuljahres auf Hogwarts klärte mich Harry über die Eigenschaften des Spiegels Nerhegeb auf. Doch erst nach Sirius Tod wurde mir allmählich alles klar. Während ich mir Dinge gewünscht hatte, die erfüllbar sind, hatte sich Harry nur seine Eltern gewünscht.

Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen. Ich törichter Junge dachte immer, dass Harry bei seinen Verwandten vergöttert wird, doch ich hatte nie angenommen, dass sie ihn so hassen!

Ich habe Harry seit Sirius Tod eigentlich ständig begleitet, denn er war seit dem nicht mehr er selbst. Allerdings frage ich mich nun, ob wir je den wahren _Harry_ kennen gelernt haben.

Gott, ich bin so ein lausiger Freund. Ich habe nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass Harry so depressiv wurde, dass er sich das Leben nehmen will.

Ich dachte er wäre froh, dass er Voldemort endlich besiegt hat! Na ja, die Umstände hätten besser sein können... Wir hätten ihm helfen müssen, doch er war leider auf sich selbst gestellt.

Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass es noch schlimmere Visionen, als die, die Harry im fünften Schuljahr hatte. An Weihnachten bin ich mitten in der Nacht durch Harrys Geschrei wach geworden. Als ich hinter den Vorhang schaute, sah ich, dass Harry auf einmal eine Wunde im Gesicht hatte, die ziemlich stak blutete. Ich versuchte ihn zu wecken, doch es klappte nicht! Harrys Schreie wurden, genauso wie seine Wunden, mehr.

Irgendwann nach einer Ewigkeit kam Neville mit Professor Dumbledore und McGonagall. Sie brachten Harry in den Krankenflügel und genau wie jetzt durfte keiner, außer Professor Snape, rein. Erst 4 Stunden später durften Hermine und ich Harry sehen. Wir waren verwundert, als wir die schneeweißen Gesichter unserer beiden Lehrer sahen. Nie in meinem Leben hatte ich gesehen, wie Dumbledore Schwäche zeigte.

Wie wir feststellen mussten, waren Harrys Wunden alle versorgt und Harry war noch immer bewusstlos, aber zum Glück schrie er nicht mehr.

Dumbledore erklärte uns, was geschehen war und dass Voldemort besiegt war. Hermine und ich waren ziemlich glücklich, denn Harry würde überleben und Voldemort war tot!

Am nächsten Morgen wussten alle, dass Voldemort besiegt war, doch wie, wusste zum Glück keiner...

Gott, ich kann nur hoffen, dass Harry auch dieses Mal überlebt. Ich würde sonst einen meiner Brüder verlieren...

* * *

**Hermine Granger's POV:**

Was haben wir falsch gemacht, dass Harry sich umbringen will? Wir waren doch immer für ihn da! Uns verbindet doch eine enge Freundschaft, die so viele unserer Mitschüler beneiden.

Es mag sein, dass wir uns auch mal streiten, aber das ist doch total normal. Irgendwas hat sich geändert. Irgendwann in der Vergangenheit hat sich etwas verändert.

Ich glaube, ich weiß auch wann: Es war der Christmas Eve. Nach dem er nach dem Kampf endlich wieder zu sich kam, war er so anders. Ich habe noch bis vor ein paar Stunden gedacht es hätte daran gelegen, dass er jemanden getötet hatte und damit nicht klar kam.

Doch nun wird mir so langsam klar, dass wir alle Fehler gemacht hatten. Nicht nur wir Kinder, nein, auch die Erwachsenen. All die Jahre musste Harry bei einer Familie leben, die ihn gar nicht geliebt hatte. Man hätte sich um ihn kümmern müssen, anstatt ihn nur zu bevormunden und ihn zu belügen.

Ja, ich weiß von der Prophezeiung. Ich hatte vermutet, dass sie nicht zerstört wurde, nein. Ich bin kurz nach den Sommerferien zu Dumbledore gegangen und habe ihn gefragt. Er seufzte und bat mich, mich zu setzen. Schließlich erklärte er mir alles über Harry und sein Schicksal.

Ich war so geschockt und ich kann all das kaum in Worte fassen.

Ich frage mich, ob wir Harry in den letzten Wochen nicht doch etwas vernachlässigt haben. Ich mein ja nur, denn sonst wäre uns doch bestimmt aufgefallen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Wir hätten ihm helfen können.

Ich habe schon so viel über SVV-Verhalten gelesen, doch nie konnte ich mir vorstellen, dass einer meiner engsten Freunde davon betroffen ist.

Ron, sitzt da und sieht aus, als würde er jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, so fühle ich mich auch gerade.

Es wird hart, aber ich schwöre, dass ich Harry nicht aufgeben werde und dass ich ihm helfen werde, gesund zu werden.

Mein Motto lautet generell: „Einer für alle. Alle für einen!"

**

* * *

TBC??? **

**Im nächsten Kapitel:** Was wird man den anderen Schülern sagen, warum Harry verschwunden ist? Wird Harry überleben?

_**Reviews sind wie immer erwünscht!**_

_**Reviews beantworte ich ab sofort in meinem Blog! Den Link findet ihr in meinem Profil!**_


End file.
